


Gluttony

by Belladonna1185



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape just can't help himself..... no matter how much he wishes he could stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

 

It’s never enough. Will never be enough. I always want more. Want him though it makes me sick. Crave it like the wanton thing I am. And the worst is that I know that it’s wrong. So terribly, terribly, terribly wrong. It makes me a monster, but I just can’t seem to stop myself.

“Please…” he cries brokenly.

I hate to torture him so, but I just can’t stop myself. If I could change this aspect of my nature I would. For him I would. Lily’s son, my addiction, my curse, but I just can’t.

“Please…” he sobs and my heart aches, but I can’t stop.

I’m not sure when, how it all began. Before I saw him, shyly taking his place on the stool for Sorting, I had control. I had order and discipline. But with one look of those bespectacled eyes, all my restraint was shattered.

“Please…let me…” he begs.

He’s so young, too young. He’s a child in the real, literal sense. Delicate and dainty as a doll crafted from the finest china. It’s so wrong to want him like I do, yet I can’t stop myself from claiming him as my own.

“Pleasepleaseplease…” he chants like a mantra.

I hesitate. Even though I wish to continue, I take pity on him. My own guilt the driving force. Why do I do this to him? I release his bonds and he pours himself down my throat. I swallow and swallow and yet I can’t catch it all.

“Severus,” he whispers right before he licks my mouth, reclaiming that bit of himself that I missed.

I stare into his eyes and he knows I’m still hungry. I’ll never be full, not with the endless bounty that is his skin, his mouth, his hole, his hands, his cock pouring life-giving ambrosia down my throat.

“I love you,” he purrs before capturing my lips, devouring my mouth.

It’s never enough. Will never be enough. I’ll always want more. Want him though it makes me sick. Crave it like the wanton thing I am.  And the worst is that I know it’s wrong. So terribly, terribly, terribly wrong. It makes me a monster, but I just can’t seem to stop myself.

I don’t want to. 


End file.
